Banana Peels
by Something Unnatural
Summary: Robin's been over-thinking things, M'gann once again faces the cookie challenge, and Superboy gets super pissed for a really dumb reason! Chaos in Mount Justice! AND WHO IS CHARLES? And why oh why am I so awful at summaries? Charles isn't an OC. Promise.


**This is my first _real _fanfic. Are you guys as pumped as I am right now!**

…**Uuuuh. Nevermind. Probably not.**

**Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors you may find because it's 1:30 AM here and I honestly just don't give a damn anymore. I should also probably warn you that there's a tiiiiiny bit of swearing. Just in case. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anythin'. :I**

* * *

><p><strong>Banana Peels<strong>

Saturday morning. The cave was about as quiet as it got. Or, at least, as quiet as it got while all of its teenage, superhero occupants were up and about.

Okay, in all honesty, it wasn't really that quiet. There was a loud clatter of sounds coming from the kitchen, where M'gann, once again, continued her struggle to conquer the villainous cur known as 'chocolate chip cookies.' She had invited Artemis to join her in the kitchen, but, unfortunately, Artemis had said the she desperately needed to "polish her arrows" and the proceeded to locking herself in her room.

Kaldur and Superboy had woken up earlier than everyone else, both deciding that they would take advantage of the situation and get in some early morning training, before the others woke. Of course, it had long past since everyone else had risen, yet they were both still in the gym. It kind of defeated the whole concept of 'before the others woke,' but the group decided to let it slide, being far too occupied themselves to really give a damn.

Lounging on the couch, in front of a TV that was flashing those Saturday morning cartoons people normally outgrew by the time they were in High School, was Kid Flash. Well, Kid Flash _and_ his enormously huge pile of junk food that, in itself, probably deserved to have its own name, that's how big it was. (We'll call it Charles.) He was managing to preoccupy himself by stuffing his face with potato chips, while simultaneously laughing at the over-exaggerated cartoon violence that was originally created as a form of entertainment for 8 year olds.

Lastly, Robin was… uh… wait… where…?

_Recognize: Robin B-01_

Oh. Nevermind.

"Hey, Robin." M'gann greeted from the kitchen, while briefly pausing her epic cookie dough battle.

"Hey, Miss M." He returned, as she resumed her fight. Dick strode over to the couch, currently being occupied by KF and Charles.

His eyebrows rose at the sight of the massive food lump and the fact that it took up every inch of the couch that wasn't under Wally's butt. Realizing that that there was no way in hell he would be able squeeze onto that couch, he headed for the nearby loveseat, plopped himself down and kicked up his feet.

"Hey, dude." Wally said blandly, not even bothering to pull his eyes away from the colorful animations for a quick glance.

"How did you even _get _all of that?" Robin asked, clearly referring to lovely lump that was Charles.

"Trade secret."

"Dumb luck?"

"…"

"Figured." Rob laughed, pulling his gaze away from the unhealthy mound to look at the television. A walking, orange cat had slipped on a banana peel, making KF nearly choke on his Hostess cupcake as he tried to suppress his laughter. "Dude, how can you watch this stuff?"

"Whu urr oo dalkin uhbot!" He spat from around the dessert in his mouth, swallowing before he continued, "The banana peel is classic!"

"But it doesn't make any logical sense!"

"Who cares about logic! It's funny stuff!"

"Um, I care about logic! And how would a banana peel even get there in the first place?"

"I don't know. Lazy monkeys, maybe?"

"They were running through someone's backyard!"

"Well, maybe that person just happened to have pet monkeys."

"Who the hell 'just happens to have pet monkeys'?" Dick asked, while utilizing his finger quotes. "Who would even want a pet monkey in the first place?"

"Who _wouldn't _want a pet monkey, dude?" Wally asked, all the while digging through Charles with one hand, hunting for his next snack. He pulled out a banana. (Yeah, shut up your dirty mind.) Wait… a _banana?_ In his pile of _junk food? _How did that get there?

KF shrugged. Whatever, food was food was food was food, right? He scarfed down the fruit, barely paying any attention to the long rant about monkeys and banana peels, that Rob had gone of on, while he and Charles were distracted.

"And, I mean, the smell…" Robin paused, raising an eyebrow, as he noticed Kid Flash dispose of the peel of his recently deceased banana by tossing it behind himself, onto the floor.

"…What?" He asked when he noticed Rob's stare.

But just as Robin was about to answer, Superboy came walking around the couch, staring straight ahead. Not noticing the discarded peel lying in front of him, an unsuspecting Supey went to take his next step, only to be faced with slippery, banana scented vengeance. He tumbled backwards with a 'woah!' landing flat on his back.

Rob and KF both snorted, trying desperately to their amusement, but failing miserably. Superboy was soon back on his feet, a look of rage plastered to his face.

Robin's snorting immediately ceased and he pointed to Kid Flash, who was still giggling like a little school girl, as if to say 'He did it!'

"RrrraaAAAAGH!" Was all Supey had to say, to get Kid Flash to stop laughing and start running for his life. Superboy chasing after him. (Not that he'd be able to catch up.)

Robin leaned back, arms resting behind his head, and a smirk tugging at his lips. "Maybe cartoons aren't so bad after all." He said to himself while watching Supes desperately trying to catch KF.

Suddenly, a loud scream came from the kitchen, along with what sounded like the screeches of some giant monster. Dick sat up as fast as possible and whipped his head in the direction of the kitchen, only to large tentacles jutting from the open oven door, and M'gann hovering above them trying to swat them away with her wooden spoon. "Not again." He muttered under his breath. "Miss M really needs to stop trying to make cookies."

And with that, he was off running towards the kitchen, birdarangs already in hand, as he went to help his terrible cook of a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I may have over-exaggerated M'gann's bad baking skills juuuust a bit.<strong>

**And I think Wally and Charles may be in a secret relationship. Sssssh. Don't tell anyone.**


End file.
